Life so Complicated!
by Ms. S. E. Hammond
Summary: Love Triangle: Sarah/Bianca/Lena
1. Default Chapter

Life so complicated:  
  
An All My Children love triangle-  
  
Sarah/Bianca/Lena  
  
Disclaimer: All My Children and its characters do not belong to me!  
  
Okay, pretend the rape did not happen and therefore there will be no "rape pregnancy" for Bianca.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Okay, Lena was released on the 4th of July from jail and the charges erased. La Kane Wedding Fiasco 2003 came and went. Bianca and Lena just took off the very next day. However, the night before-Lena presented Bianca with two wedding bands. They flew over to Vermont (is that the state that has legalized same-sex marriages?) and signed numerous legal papers (Thanks to Uncle Jack, of course) that gave the other one "power of attorney" authorizing each other as the sole guardian to each other. The exchanged rings and took their vows. They were now legally married-till death do them part (maybe). Now, they are back from their honeymoon, slash, Summer Jaunt to Europe. They truly had an adventure of a lifetime. It's now early fall, the leaves had started to change color. Ah, to be living in New England at this beautiful time of year. They were making plans for Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years, and of course, Valentines' Day. This holiday season would begin a wonderful, happy life together. One that Bianca had been desperate to find. She could hardly believe it, she was so young and her life was almost like a fairy tale come true. Erica had hired Lena back; however, not as the CFO. She gave Lena a "promotion" and a raise of sorts. Erica would never trust Lena with the finical future of her legacy to Bianca. Instead, she gave Lena the title of Chief Operating Officer/Vice President of Promotions with shares in Enchantment Enterprises, Inc. Enough to give Lena the finical freedom to not only take care of her mother in Chicago, but to be worthy of Bianca; but, not enough to try some corporate take-over plot. Not that Erica thought that Lena would do anything that could cost her Bianca and a future with her, but the past is always a good indicator to how you can trust someone. Bianca and Lena moved into Uncle Jackson's loft after he and Erica eloped at City Hall (Mother loved BIG showy weddings, however, after 10 attempts at it-Uncle Jack didn't want to take another chance of disaster striking him again. He had been burnt one too many times.) Jackson and Reggie moved into the penthouse.  
  
They had only been away on their European Jaunt for about 6-weeks. Time sure moved fast. From the time Lena first declared her love, the discovery of Lena's lies and involvement with Michael Cambias, and the return from Europe. A total of 2 months, 3 weeks, and 4 days of the ups-n-downs of the Love Roller Coaster; it had been mainly highs rather than lows. I guess that's why Lena was able to cover-up most of her sickness, Bianca hadn't been around to witness it. That and Lena was pretty good con-artist (probably better than Leo and his psychotic mother, Vanessa put together) so lying with an unsuspecting "I am so innocent" look on her face wasn't that difficult; Lena after all had been doing it for over 6 years now. However, it was on the trip that Bianca began to notice certain tall-tale signs of something wrong. Even though, Lena wouldn't let on, she was miserable. Bianca tried to convince her to go to a hospital but Lena refused, stating that she doesn't like hospitals and especially European hospitals. Bianca let the doctor thing go while on the trip, but she was determined to get Lena to see Doctor Joe, if Lena was still sick when they got home. They arrived home and Lena was not doing any better, so with no exceptions and threaten to drag her Polish butt there if she had to, Bianca took Lena in to see Dr. Joe early the next morning. Despite the fact that they both were dead tired. Lena had gone willingly enough, feeling sick to her stomach.  
  
They had arrived to the ER, were taken to the private room. Dr. Joe came in within 5 minutes. Bianca described the symptoms to Dr. Joe: Nausea- especially, in the mornings/her ankles have swollen/she's "late". "Hey, I don't think he needs to know that," Lena said all offended all of the sudden. "And, did I say extreme mood swings. She's been mainly cranky a lot." Dr. Joe just laughed and said that he'd have to run some test. He did a once-over and he had took some of Lena's blood. It had been all of maybe 30 minutes for all the physical examination and the blood to be drawn. He laid Lena back and told her to relax. As, he went to leave Bianca followed him out. Seeing the young woman looked extremely concerned, Dr. Joe just chuckled as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Bianca. I don't think it's anything major or life-threaten. If, anything I am willing to bet from the symptoms you've just described to me. That Lena is very much pregnant. We'll need to wait for the results to come in, for confirmation. Once we've done that, we will do an ultra- sound to see how far along she is. Now, if you're excuse me I'll go get those lab techs to hurry-up."  
  
Standing in utter-shock and amazement. I guess it never occurred to her, but it wasn't totally impossible. "How could I've missed the signs? Pregnant, Lena is pregnant?" This just wasn't fair, they had just gotten their lives together and were happy for once; and now Michael Cambias has once again weaseled himself into their lives again, this time for good.  
  
TBC: 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2-  
  
She had returned to Pine Valley, PA to continue her graduate courses in Business. She had a new full-time job that would allow the much-needed experience to one-day take over her father's international multi- cumlomerate. She was joining Fusion as a Junior Executive. Greenlee Smythe Du Pre Montgomery, co-Founder and President of Fusion, came and recruited her. At first, she was skeptical and not interested. Greenlee offered her a full scholarship to Pine Valley University. When she didn't go for it, stating she was attending Harvard University. That was when Greenlee pulled out the big guns. "She only thinks she's happy without you!" and the young blonde "Whose she?" asked "I know you are Binky's first love, Sarah. She's with a much older Polish con artist, not that I am saying that all con artist are bad and un- redeemable. But, if you ever hope to be happy again, I recommend that you take advantage of the opportunities I am offering you." "And who are you to care anything about your competition's daughter?" "I am the widow of Binky's best friend, and even though we have never really being more than friendly-rivals, I still don't want to see her get hurt. Now that Leo is gone, it's now my duty to make sure she's happy, just like he'd want her to be." "All I have ever wanted for Bianca is her happiness and I've hoped that she'd be able to find someone who can love her they way she needs and deserves. And, if this Lena can give her that, I am not the one to go and ruin that. Even if, I do wish I could be in her arms tonight. Her happiness comes before me and my shellfish desires. I will not stand in her way of peace everlasting." "Yeah, but what if you are that peace everlasting. How are you to know for sure, are you willing to sacrifice your hearts happiness and peace eternal for mere possibilities. What if, Binky has only deceived herself into thinking she can love this woman forever, because she thinks and feels she doesn't deserve and/or she feels like can't ever be with you, again. You are now in a position to take control of your life, your future, and above all else your love." "That's all and good, but I am bound by my destiny to my families company. There is no changing it." "Ah, but that's where you are wrong. Only the pioneering spirit can change a road on which we travel. It's the traveling off the well-beaten path that sets us free. I should know, I've been a spoiled little trust fund brat. It was my dearly departed husband that showed me how to live. And, I'd like to the same for you. You have the power to re-locate the Head Quarters of Livingston International, Inc. to Pine Valley. You are the heir apparent, you are the one in the driver's seat. Not your folks, grandparents, nor any other ancestral law." It was that final declaration that set ablaze the spark that had always been in Sarah Livingston's heart and it was then she made the decision of a lifetime. 2 weeks later she had moved to Pine Valley. Greenlee had set her up in a loft across from Binky's place, but since they were away on their little honeymoon, European Jaunt for 6 weeks. And this morning Sarah had to go and enroll in graduate classes at PVU. They hadn't run into each other, yet.  
  
She had an appointment to have a physical that was required to work at Fusion (in which, she owned about 2%, it was part of her contract) and PVU. She was to see Dr. Joe Martin. As she walked into the ER she saw him rounding a corner. She heard a familiar voice and turned to see Bianca standing with her back to her. She put her hand on the taller woman's left shoulder, "Bianca?" a voice filled with concern.  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3-  
  
Bianca jumped at the hand on her shoulder, but it only took a second or two to realize the voice was familiar. In both a good and a not so good way. She knew who it was before her eyes could fall upon the vision that she'd been hoping to see and to love forever, that was before Lena came into her life. As she slowly turned around to her mind was racing with "Oh my God! What am I going to do?"  
  
About as calm can be when reunited with their first love after like 2 years apart, Bianca just beamed with radiance. "Sarah!?" it was a question and a statement, but the older blonde did not have a chance to respond before Bianca had her arms wrapped around her and pulling Sarah to her. Checking the area while having her head next to Sarah's, so Sarah couldn't see her. Bianca made sure that Lena hadn't decided to wonder out into the hall and then to make sure that the window through the door was not in clear vision to see her with Sarah. When everything was safe, she released Sarah. "So, what are you doing here in Pine Valley?" was the most sincere thing that Bianca could think of.  
  
"Well, I've been offered a Junior Executive position at Fusion and Greenlee Du Pres is giving me a full-scholarship so I can finish up my graduate studies here at PVU. That's why I am here at the hospital, Dr. Joe is going to give me my physical. It's so stupid but required for both PVU and Fusion. However, I am so glad I found you here. What are you doing here? You are alright, right?"  
  
"Oh, diffintly! I am here with a friend. Dr. Joe is giving them a check- up, too." Bianca was very careful not to indicate a sexual identifier nor in which, room Lena was in. She wanted to forgotten about wanting Sarah back, ever since her Lena came together that first night. It wasn't until they went away on the European trip that she actually felt at peace for the first time since Mrs. Livingston took Sarah away from her.  
  
"Ah, Sarah! You are looking much stronger and healthier than the last time I saw you. I am pleased, but if you'll follow the nurse here to exam room 3, I'll be with you shortly. Thank you!" Dr. Joe Martin came out of nowhere, with a folder in hand and had a nurse whisk Sarah away before the reunion could go any further.  
  
"I'll talk with you later Bianca. I've missed you!" Was all Sarah could get out before she and the nurse rounded the corner.  
  
Dr. Joe lead the way to see Lena, Bianca just gazed for an extra second or 4 at the corner of the corridor where Sarah disappeared from, realizing that she'd have to deal with the situation eventually. Made Bianca very happy, yet very anxious. Exhaling she followed Dr. Joe into Exam Room 1.  
  
TBC.... 


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4-  
  
Taking the hand that her "wife" offered her for reassurance, Lena could swear she saw a mixture of complex feelings play out within Bianca's eyes. But, she couldn't focus on that now. She had to find out from Dr. Joe what was wrong with her. Looking over at the elderly Chief of Staff putting his glasses on and having a delighted look upon his face.  
  
"Well, it's what I suspected. Lena congratulations you are a pregnant. We will need to run an ultra-sound and get our Head OB-GYN down here to consult you on what you'll need to know and diet with exercise plan for you during your pregnancy to ensure you and your un-born child are perfectly healthy. I've already called her and she'll be down and about half an hour. But, we can run an ultra-sound now to see how far along you are. Okay?"  
  
During entire pronouncement Lena's expression went from horrified to hopeful to delight and right back to horrified, she knew what this meant. Not that having a child was at all out of her plans; it was the "father"- the timing. All of it was just awful and scared her. "Okay!" was all she could manage to squeak out, her mind now totally on just one thing. What will Michael do once he has found out that I am carrying his child? Looking up to see Bianca's face, she saw no surprise there, just support. Lena figured that's what Dr. Joe had told Bianca outside the exam room earlier.  
  
The ultra-sound machine was wheeled over by a nurse; they had Lena lay back in an almost upright position, angled for best possible look with the device. After pulling a sheet over her lower, private region/pulling the hospital gown up and putting clear jelly over her belly. The put the hand held wand over her belly, it wasn't easy to detect anything really. The technician pointed to certain moving things and indicated what each were, "That is a very strong heart beating, that is the development of a head and it's body. The fetus is asexual still. So, it looks like you are about 12 weeks along. You just past your 1st trimester and you are in your 2nd trimester. The OB-GYN will need to consult you on a regimen that you will need to follow to ensure you and the child will remain healthy throughout and after the pregnancy. Congratulations!" The technician finished whilst writing the data down onto Lena's chart and taken some of the hard-copy ultra-sound pictures and placing them inside Lena's folder. Then, proceeded to exit the exam room, leaving Lena and Bianca alone for about 5 minutes.  
  
Getting up and cleaning her belly off, Lena was swirling with emotion. "We can't let Michael know about this!" Was the only thing that came from Lena's beautiful lips.  
  
"I know we can't let him know, he'll try to impose himself into our lives again and this time it'll be forever. Lena, honey, I know this isn't going to be real easy. But it must be asked. Are you sure it's Michael's?" Bianca finished, not wanting to dwell on the possibility of it being God- knows how many different men' could have fathered Lena's child. It made Bianca sick to think about Lena's past with Cambias Industries. But, if there was any hope of not having Michael in there lives forever, Bianca was willing to face the facts and the history of Lena's, just to be rid of Satan's spawn.  
  
With a guilt-ridden with a twinge of disgust written on her face Lena told Bianca the horrifying truth "No, it's diffintly Michael's I hadn't been with another man in over 6 months. I am sorry, but this child is without a doubt Michael Cambias'. The one thing that Michael needs to ensure that his father gives him the respect that only he thinks he deserves. The one thing to force Alexander into making sure that Michael takes over the family business of greed and corruption, to keep the power within the family. The bloodline is ensured, and Alexander is going to have a grandson to one day take over for Michael when the time comes. I am sorry, Bianca, but there is no way we can hide from it."  
  
TBC 


	5. BJ's

NOTE: This is following an A/U (Alternate Universe) type format. However, the personalities of the characters remain the same. Michael has not, yet (and perhaps, he still won't), died in this story. And, everything is true up to just before the rape and Adam dragging Lena away from Bianca in the park. Therefore, the rape never took place, it's Lena who's pregnant with Michael hell spawn, and Sarah Livingston comes "home" for good. And, where the story goes from this point forward, no one knows (not even myself). I'll take it where my muse takes me. Hang-on because it's going to be a fun-n-wild ride.  
  
Part 5-  
  
It was early evening; she had finished her physical with Dr. Joe, finished enrolling in PVU, and met with Greenlee about her office space at Fusion. Sarah not sat watching the sunset out the window of BJ's while waiting for the waiter to bring her dinner to her table. When the food finally arrived, it's when she noticed Bianca walk in through the door, alone. Sarah watched as Bianca entered walked deliberately over to the bar and told the keep "A to-go order for Montgomery, please!"  
  
As the man went to get the order for her, she turned around and that's when she saw the vision she had been hoping to see for a long time that never came. That always faded from her sight every time she awoke into the conscious world. That was until Lena came into her life. Now she just stood there with her first love stand before her. And her left hand alluded behind her back. Fear of loosing Sarah again and not wanting to hurt her first love kept her silent and still for nearly half a minute. When Sarah finally spoke tears flooded Bianca's eyes. "Hi! How's your friend?" Sarah asked causally enough.  
  
"Oh, she's fine. We thought she might have had some weird kind of flu. It turns out she's just pregnant." Bianca noticed the relieve and glimmer of hope in Sarah's eyes flash wildly. Knowing that the world pregnant amongst lesbians, when referring to friends, in a casual statement. Meant that the friend was "straight". She fully realized the implications of her statement, but she didn't make any effort to explain the situation. It just wasn't the time. "So, PVU and Fusion. Wow, I am impressed. So, are you staying in Pine Valley after graduation?"  
  
"Yes, if everything goes the way I hope they do. I'll be taken over my father's company when he retires and I'll be re-locating Livingston International here to Pine Valley. Greenlee has offered me an experience of a lifetime and afforded me new insight and opportunities." Sarah stated.  
  
That last statement didn't sound like business to Bianca. It intrigued, frightened, delighted, and confused her.  
  
"Miss, you're order." The barkeep startled Bianca back into the reality of the situation.  
  
"Thank you!" She finished turning around and handing the man the correct monetary compassion for the food. Snatching the bag, she turned back to Sarah, "Sorry, but I need to get this home before it gets cold. It's good to see you again. Hopefully, we'll be able to talk more later." Bianca said with a corridal smile and then promptly left, while keeping her left hand in her hip pocket.  
  
Outside of BJ's and in her car, Bianca looked down at her left hand. Spying the incredibly designed wedding band, rub it with her left thumb. Thinking about the woman that was wearing a matching band at home, waiting for her. Feeling so confused. She loves Lena dearly; Lena is the love of her life-she thinks. "Why now, Sarah? Why did you come back now of all times? You had like a whole year to return. Oh God, what am I going to do?"  
  
TBC: 


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6-  
  
Lena was lounging on the couch when Bianca walked through the door with a hot dinner from BJ's, a bag full of ice cream for late night cravings, and a smaller sack full of prenatal vitamins with a booklet on prenatal health and exercise clenched between her teeth. She shut the door with her foot and made her way to the kitchen counter, not letting a guilt-ridden Lena take any of the bags.  
  
She put away the ice cream into the freezer, got out the plates/silverware and some napkins, and got out dinner fixing it on the plates. Lena sat and marveled with a smile on her face thinking about how lucky she was to have such an attentive and caring wife. With the booklet placed back between her teeth Bianca brought both plates over to the table, giving Lena the larger portion, and placed the booklet between the both of them. She then went to get the glasses of Orange Juice and 2% Milk, one each for the both of them.  
  
Lena waited for Bianca to sit before taken the napkin and placing it into her lap and grabbing the folk and prepare to devour the Chicken and Rice with Green Bean Casserole and two buttered rolls on the side. They sat and ate in silence, while Bianca perused over the prenatal health and exercise booklet Lena watched her with a hint of bemusement. It amazed her at how absolutely caring, selfless, and strong her wife could be. As they finished their meal, Bianca got out some prenatal vitamins for Lena.  
  
"I know it's not what you've been look forward to all-day, but we got to take care of you and that little bundle of joy you're carrying." Bianca said after noticing the grimace on her wife's face, as she patted Lena's now already slightly showing tummy.  
  
"Yeah, you're just happy as can be not to have to be the one to carry the bundle of joy, go through 9 months of morning sickness, swollen ankles, and the pea sized bladder, to finally spend 32 hours of agonizing hours of labor to squeeze out a 8 lbs bundle of joy. The next one is your's to have, my dear!" Lena finished in a mocking tone. It however, did not deter Bianca at all, she just leaned over and kissed Lena's bare tummy (after have left the shirt up) and make googily baby noise while telling the fetus, "Don't worry mommy is just cranky right now, once you get here she'll be as happy can be. We'll both be so proud of you." She finished the baby talk and looked up at Lena and told her "You know I don't care what gender this child is, I just want it to be healthy, safe, and happy. I love you so much, beautiful!" Bianca ended as she rose up and finally pressed her lips to her wife's lips gently, but soon it turned to passion. They soon got up and made their way to their bedroom.  
  
TBC: 


End file.
